sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Layla Uzumaki
'History' Layla is the daughter of Bolt Uzumaki and her birth mother is Shana Uzumaki while her second mother is Fallen Uzumaki. As a baby still her parents and a large portion of her family members disappeared. During the 15 years they were gone she grew up around her brothers Sparky and Justus along with Sorata and Camilla's daughter Ciri. Layla spent most days with Aphrodite since she was the closest to family her, Sparky, Justus and Ciri had. Some days they would also be with Shiena and the Azure Family. She got help with her training when she was older and during this her and Sparky also made some childhood friends, Riku, Crystal, and Raiden. When the solar system was attacked by aliens her and Sparky took a step up and decided to defend Earth as much as they possibly could. After 15 years her and Sparky found their parents and other family members on the Uzumaki island unaged surprisingly. When Layla found out her father was going to try and take back the solar system she snuck onto his ship and helped him accomplish this. In late November her and her father defeated Vay-Hek and offically took back the solar system marking them both as the universes biggest heros. Living in a newly rebuilt palace/castle Layla and Sparky have started high school only to run into their old childhood friends in the same school. However Layla quickly noticed that Sparky's and Raiden's childhood rivalry has only gotten stronger as they were both fighting over Crystal while Raiden also mocked how Sparky was weaker than him. During the Entry Exams for the Taskforce she faced off against Crystal and ended it in a draw only to have Yuki announce this as Layla's proof into the Taskforce as a S-Rank Elemental while Crystal is promoted into the Elites. 'Personality' Layla is generally aggressive much like Shana and Riley. However she will also show a softer side when it comes to Sparky and her father. On a day to day basis she, just like Riley and the other girls, will lash out beatings when she feels the need to. She has shown a special disliking to Daniel mostly as her father thinks this his fault because of his feud with Akira years ago. 'Relationships' 'Bolt Uzumaki' Layla cares a lot about her father as she has stated he is her role model and the only person she will ever look up to. This proven when she risks her life with her father while taking back the planets from the aliens. Her father is the one person she doesn't want to lose the most. 'Sparky Uzumaki' Annoyed by him sometimes, Sparky is Layla's brother. Lalya however does show a softer side towards Sparky when it comes trying to battle against Raiden and train harder, hoping he doesn't get himself killed because of it. 'Justus Uzumaki' Although she hates admitting it, her older brother Justus along with Ciri's help has always bailed her and Sparky out of trouble several times while growing up. 'Ciri Masaomi' Much like how Sparky looks up to her as a big sister, Ciri is the same way in Layla's eyes as well for Ciri is always trying to stick her neck out for the two of them whenever they get into family trouble. 'Daniel Kaneki' Layla has a special hatred towards Daniel for she is always insulting him saying she doesn't believe he is fit to be a Captain. Layla is known for showing aggression towards others such as her brothers Sparky and Justus, Thunder, Sorata, Mercury and a few others. However Daniel seems to be her target most of the time. It has been said that this is most likely because she has read through her father's journal entries and found out the feud between her father and Akira. According to Bolt, Layla may have also gained just natural hatred for Daniel in general because of Etherious' past with the Kaneki Family. This is proven when Layla threatens to kill Daniel as she exclaims " I'm going to do the one thing my father should of done to yours, KILL YOU OFF!" when she found out her father was punished by the Gods for his actions in Aen Elle and Daniel did nothing to help. 'Abilities' 'Flame Haze Traits' Being the daughter of a Flame Haze Layla has gained a massive amount of fire power of her own which she releases either through her hands or her sword. 'The New Nine-Tails' Recently her and her father discover that she is a Jinchuriki to a whole new Nine-Tails a female by the name of Kelly. They find out during one training session as Kurama was reacting badly towards Layla's power as he was sensing another Nine-Tails. Kelly reacted the same way causing both Bolt and Layla to form cloaks of chakra. Bolt later discovers the existence of Kelly while having a small visit inside Layla's subconscious. Much like Kurama, Kelly shares the same negative attitude towards almost everyone. Bolt later on decided to help Layla tame Kelly and her power, the same way him, his father and grandfather tamed the Nine-tails. During this, Kelly has shown massive power as she was able to wipe out all of the other tailed beasts from Layla's subconscious when they tried to help as she did with a single Tailed Beast Bomb. Eventually though, Layla ends up gaining a massive portion of Kelly's chakra and her own version of the Nine-Tails Chakra mode. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Female Characters Category:Sentients